Mystery Destiny
by Athena5
Summary: This takes place right after Lady Knight. By the way great book. Anyways R/R And please no flames. P.S. K/D


Hey everyone! How are you? I'm great! This story takes place right after the fourth  
book just to let you know. Any ways on with the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just Tamora Pierce.  
  
!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Kel sighed as she and Neal stopped to water their horses. He looked   
over at her curiously and asked "Something the matter Kel?" She shook her head  
and sat down next to the pond. "Just thinking about New Hope and how the town's   
coming along." He sighed and said "I've known you long enough to know when   
you're lieing to me. So are you going to tell me or what?" She grinned and shook her  
head. He laughed and they stood up and remounted. Kel looked over at Neal and  
said "Race you to Steadfast." He looked around and saw that they were just a mile  
from the town. He looked back at Kel and saw that she had already taken off.   
He grinned and took off as well. Laughing they raced to the fort and   
came to a halt infront of the fort's door. Kel had gotton there a split second before   
Neal. Hearing them come in Yuki came out shaking her head. "Will you two ever   
grow up?" They looked at eachother and then back at her and shook their heads.   
Neal leapt from the back of his horse to attack Yuki with hugs and kisses. Kel   
groaned and took Hoshi to the stables. She gave her hay and started rubbing her   
down murmering soothing words to her. "Congradulations." Kel jumped and looked  
around. Dom was standing leaning against stall across from her.   
She grinned and said "Thanks. Though I cheated to win." He laughed and  
asked "How so?" Kel giggled and continued to groom Hoshi. "I got a head start   
with out the lovesick fool knowing." Dom laughed again coming to sit on the rail next  
to her. "Those two starting to make you sick?" Kel laughed and nodded. "You  
could say that. For the past week it's been nothing but Yuki said this or do you think  
Yuki will like that." Kel shook her head. "He was starting to irritate everyone at  
New Hope." Dom laughed again. Kel shivered. She loved the way he laughed. She   
turned around and said "Well are you just going to sit there or help me take my stuff  
up to my rooms." He jumped down grinning and took one of her saddle bags while she  
grabbed the other. As they started to walk out Dom asked "What do you have in this  
thing? Rocks?"   
Kel looked over at him and asked "What do you mean? All that's in there  
is clothes." She reached over and opened the flap. Jump looked calmly up at her with  
about ten sparrows holding on. Kel sighed and lifted him out. "I thought I told you   
to stay home to watch Tobe and Irnai." He just sat there grinning up at her. "That   
dog refuses to leave your side." Dom said. Kel glared up at him and he laughed. She  
looked back down at Jump and saw that he had a note in his mouth. She kneeled   
down to take it. Just as she started to read it Tobe came in on his piebald mare.   
"Sorry I'm late Lady. Irnai needed me for something." He said putting his mare in  
the stall next to Hoshi. "It's alright Tobe. Just next time you go galloping back to   
New Hope let the rest of us know why."   
He grinned and said "Don't worry Lady." She grinned back and just as  
she and Dom were about to leave she turned around and said "Meet me later for  
some more spear practice. You're getting lazy." He made a face at her and they left  
laughing. Walking into the inn garden Kel opened the letter.   
  
Dear Kel,  
I had Terrac write this for me. I need you to come back in 5 days with Dom. You'll   
understand when you get here. That's all I'm going to say about it.   
Irnai  
  
Kel sighed and looked over at Dom who was looking at her puzzled. "You  
and I are supposed to go back to New Hope in five days according to Irnai." Dom   
let out a slow breath. "And she didn't say why?" Kel shook her head. "I swear that   
child is as secretive as a Coldfang." Kel laughed at the analogy. Dom looked over  
at her and grinned. "So Kel you have any thing planned for tonight?" She shook her  
head. "Not that I know of. Why?" He grinned and said "The a soldier told me   
that the sunset from atop of a certain hill is amazing. So I was wondering if you   
wanted to go with me." She smiled and answered "I'd like that." He grinned and   
gave her a one arm hug. They continued on to her rooms talking about New Hope.   
Just before she went into her room she jokingly asked "About this sunset  
thing should I wear a dress?" To her surprise Dom looked thoughtful. "I've never   
seen you in a dress before so sure." Kel laughed and asked "You've never seen me  
in a dress?" He shook his head. "Well then I guess I will wear one." With that she  
took her bag and went into her room and shut the door.  
  
(An hour before sunset)   
  
As Tobe walked in he saw Kel looking into a mirror putting her hair up in  
a bun in a dress. He whistled. She turned around and saw him standing there.   
"What's the occasion?" He asked looking her over. She blushed and said quickly  
"Nothing. Dom's just taking me to watch the sunset." He grinned and asked "Oh   
really? Is that why you're wearing a dress for him when I haven't even seen you in  
one Lady?" Her blush deepend. "No I'm only wearing it because he's never seen me  
in one." Tobe just grinned and said "I'm sure that's it." He laughed as Kel glared at  
him. There was a knock at the door. "Now you behave while I'm gone and don't wait  
up if I'm late."   
He grinned and said "Don't worry Lady." Kel shook her head and went   
and opened the door. Dom stood there holding a picnic basket. "Hello Kel. My you   
look preety this evening." Kel grinned and said "Thanks." Turning around she said  
to Tobe "Now behave." He rolled his eyes and said "Yes Mother." Kel glared at him  
and closed the door. Dom offered his arm to her saying "Good lady may I escort you  
to the stables?" Kel curtsied, something she had learned from her mother, and took  
his arm saying "Why thank you kind sir." Laughing they made their way down stairs.  
Walking through the common room Neal stopped them with a yell. "Where do you   
two think you're going." The entire room stopped. Kel and Dom glared at him and   
yelled back "To watch the sunset."   
Neal winked and said "Got ya'." This got Dom's squad laughing. Kel and  
Dom glared at Neal again and walked out to the stables. "Don't be surprised if you   
don't see your cousin tomorrow." Kel said. Dom laughed and asked "Don't be   
surprised if you find my cousin hanging from the stable rafters. Now my squad will  
be teasing me for weeks." Kel laughed as they walked into the stables. To her   
surprise she found only one horse saddled. Dom hooked the picnic basket to the   
saddle and mounted. He then grabbed Kel's arm and swung her up behind him. She   
wrapped her arms around his waist. Dom looked behind him and grinned at her.   
"May I ask why you don't wear dresses more often?" She shrugged as he left the   
stables. "Breeches give me more freedom."   
He laughed and said "Good answer." As they started to climb a hill they  
started talking about why Irnai wanted just them to come to New Hope. "Maybe she  
knows that something big is going to happen and want's us to be there." Dom   
suggested. Kel shrugged and looked down and gasped. "What's wrong?" Dom   
asked. "My necklace is gone. Oh well it's probably underneath my bed." They rode  
on in scilence. Then as they mounted the hill Dom said "We're here." He jumped   
down and put his hands on Kel's waist and lifted her off the horse. She put her hands  
on his shoulders steadying her self. As he set her on the ground she looked up his   
face centimeters. For a moment their lips came closer and closer until a wolf howled  
in the distance startling the two away from eachother blushing at what they were   
about to do.   
Dom unbuckled the picnic basket while Kel tied the horse to a tree loose  
enough that he could graze and get a drink from the spring but not loose enough for  
him to bolt. Then she followed Dom over to the middle of the hill and helped him set  
out the blanket and food. They sat down watching the sun about to set. Dom reached  
into the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and to glasses. He filled one and gave  
it to Kel and then filled the other. He held up the glass and said "To the prosperity  
of New Hope." Kel laughed and said "To New Hope." They clinked their glasses   
togather as the sun set behind the horizen. As the stars came out they started to eat  
talking about ways to get Neal back. Finally they finished and layed down to look at   
the magnicifantly bright stars.   
Kel asked "So what are we looking at?" Dom pointed to a cluster of stars  
and said "Now that is the Cecil galaxy." Kel looked up at it and asked "Really?"   
Dom shrugged and said "Maby." They started to laugh. "Ok O Astronemer. What  
is that constelation?" Kel pointed to a consellation that she new well. Dom shrugged  
and said "You tell me." She looked over at him and said "That's the constellation   
'The Goddess'. and that little cluster of stars is called 'The Cat'." Dom laughed and  
said "I'm such an idiot. Not even knowing the Goddess's constellation. So how do   
you know them?" Kel quietly answered "The Lioness was staying at the palace one   
time and caught me in the garden staring at them. She proceded to tell me stories   
about the constellations. I found the one about the Goddess preety interesting.  
Would you like to hear it?"   
Dom nodded. "I'm always up for a story." Kel started to tell the story   
very quietly like she wanted only him to hear. (A.N. I'm lazy and I really don't want  
to write it so I'll give you a summary. The Goddess was walking in the woods one day  
and met a very handsome man. They fall in love but since he was a mortal and she  
a goddess she would never be able to be with him. So she put a cluster of stars of  
herself in the sky so all he would have to do was look at the night sky and see her.  
There, happy?) After Kel finished the story Dom remained quiet for some time.   
Then he relized that Kel was shivering. He put his arm around her pulling her close  
to him. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat staring up into the  
stars. "That was a very nice story. You are a very good story teller."  
Kel laughed and said "That's what Tobe says everytime I tell him a   
story." Dom laughed as well. "Well someday your children will say the same thing."  
Kel sighed and said "I'm probably not going to have children so that won't happen."  
Dom looked down at her and asked "What do you mean?" She sighed again and  
answered "Who's going to want to marry a Lady Knight? Not any one I know." Dom  
put a finger under her chin to maker her look at him as he said "You shouldn't be to  
sure about that." And he gently kissed her lips and pulled back. For a moment all   
she did was stare at him. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. He rolled   
her over so she was under him.   
  
  
  
  
(The next morning)  
  
  
Kel woke up to a warm body next to her and a hand running up and down  
her bare back. She opened her eyes and looked up at Doms green eyes. "Good   
morning." He whisperd and kissed her gently. She sighed into his lips and wrapped   
her arms around his waist. A couple of minutes later they pulled apart panting.   
"What a way to wake up." Kel commented. He grinned and they sat up. "Do you  
know what time it is?" Kel asked. He looked up at the sky and said "About 9:00.   
Think we should get back soon?" Kel nodded reluctantly and looked around. Their  
clothes were in a pile near them with the wine glasses and bottle strewn next to it.   
They pulled on their clothes and gathered up the blanket. Just as they   
were about to mount the horse Dom asked "What do you think we should tell   
everyone? They're going to want to know." Kel smirked and said "We don't tell   
them anything. They figure it out themselves." Dom laughed and said "You have a  
very evil mind." Kel grinned and said "Well they have imaginations. Let them use  
it. What they come up with will probably be right." Dom grinned and got in the saddle  
and swung her up behind him. As they rode back a flock of sparrows flew up to them.  
Kel groaned and buried her head in Dom's back. "How did they find me?" She   
mumbled. As if in answer Nari and Arrow dropped a note in Dom's hand.   
He laughed after he read it. He handed it back to Kel as they came off of  
the mountain.   
  
Dear Kel and Dom (Since you're probably togather)  
Just wondering where you are since you never came home last night.   
Just to warn you the imaginations of squad and Neal have gone off.   
So be prepared for some teasing.  
Yuki  
  
Kel looked up at the sparrows and saw that that they had taken off. "I   
swear. I've never met men with so much imagination." She said. Dom laughed as   
they rode into the fort's stable. They quietly unsaddled the horse and then sneaked  
up to the rooms. Dom kissed Kel goodbye at her door. They almost started again but  
Kel stopped him and said "I'll see you in a half hour in the common room so we can  
get some food." He nodded and kissed her again. Grinning she opened her door and  
stepped inside. She blew Dom a kiss before she closed the door. Turning around she  
was startled at the sight of Tobe sitting on her bed.   
Pressing a hand to her heart she said "Tobe you scared me." He crossed  
his arms and said "You scared me not coming home last night." She sighed and   
said "Sorry Tobe. I didn't mean to scare you." He grinned and hugged her around  
the waist saying "Just don't do it again." He then left saying he was going to go look  
at the horses. Kel sighed shaking her head. She walked over to her drawers and  
pulled out some breeches and a shirt. About 5 minutes later someone knocked at the  
door. "Come in." She called. Neal walked in and shut the door. She turned around  
surprised. "What's up Neal?" He glared at her and said "Why did you and my   
cousin not come back last night?" Kel blushed and answered "We fell asleep."   
telling part of the truth.   
But he continued to glare at her and asked "Then how come there's a   
bite mark on your neck." Kel grabbed her neck and glared at him. "None of your  
buisness. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some breakfest." She pushed   
past him and opened the door. He followed her whisper yelling at her "What did you  
think you were doing? Do you two want any reputation what so ever? Did you give  
any consideration to that?" Kel stopped in the hallway and turned to him. "You have  
no right at all to say any of that. What Dom and I did is our buisness and our buisness  
only Queenscove." She said to him and walked off to the common room. Glad that  
no one else was there she sank down at a corner table and took a deep breath   
cooling off her temper. She signaled a servant over and asked if there was any   
breakfest left. The servant nodded and went into the kitchen. 5 minutes later she   
came back with a plate loaded with food.   
Kel had just started eating when Dom came storming in. When he saw   
Kel he calmed down a little and went and sat by her. She looked up at him when he   
sat next to her. Seeing that he was angry she asked "Somthing wrong?" He nodded  
staring off. "Yes. My dear cousin just got done yelling at me." She sighed and   
wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. "You too uh?" He  
looked down at her sharply and asked "What do you mean 'You too'?" She sighed   
again and said "He was yelling at me as well saying if either of us wanted any   
reputation. I told him to but out and leave us alone." Dom laughed and kissed the   
top of her head. "That's what I love about you. You're never afraid to shut some one  
up." Kel smiled and pulled away slightly. She picked up her fork and held it in front  
of his mouth. "You have to try this cantelope. It's to die for." (A.N. Sorry. I have this  
craving for cantelope.)   
He grinned and opened his mouth as she fed him the cantelope. His eye  
brows went up as he chewed. Kel grinned and said "Good uh?" He grinned and   
swallowed. "Extremly good." He whispered against her lips before claiming them.  
She put a hand around his neck as she tasted the sweetness of the cantelope. Then   
some one cleared their throat. They pulled away quickly and looked up. Raoul was   
standing there, arms crossed, and grinning. The two started blushing and started   
stuttering explanations. Raoul laughed and said "Just wanted to see if the rumors   
were true. Guess they are."   
  
!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&  
  
What do you think? Just if you're think of flaming me, please don't. I don't like them.  
Hugges and Kisses  
Athena 


End file.
